


[洛湯基]一次懲罰

by pear0421



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frostpudding, LokixTom, M/M, Tomki, 洛湯基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0421/pseuds/pear0421
Summary: 情色關鍵字挑戰關鍵字：用舌頭為對方清洗/用數個跳蛋塞滿受的後穴/深喉口爆





	[洛湯基]一次懲罰

這是一次懲罰，也是他們之間的小秘密。

有著金棕色捲髮的男人跪在地上，雙手被緮在身後，全身赤裸。而他正小心翼翼的用牙齒咬下面前坐在沙發上、黑髮男人西裝褲的拉鍊。

黑髮男人放在沙發扶手的手撐住下巴，饒有興致的看著眼前的信徒。  
他的信徒已經徹底拉下西裝褲的拉鍊，雙唇隔著裡面墨綠色丁字褲的布料親吻著尚未完全甦醒的巨物。  
他突然伸出手，壓上信徒的後腦，將他壓制在自己胯間。

信徒高挺的鼻子被迫擠壓在黑髮男人的性器上，僅隔著單薄的布料自然能聞到那股滿溢的神明氣息，明明該是極其羞恥的姿勢，他卻忍不住深深地吸了一口氣，然後深刻的感覺到內心在叫囂著想要他的神明進入身體裡，好讓自己也沾染上屬於他的味道。

「已經想要我了？」黑髮男人輕笑。

他是Loki，他的男人、他的神明、他的主人。

「是的。」Tom說。

他記不起從什麼時候開始跟忽然出現在他生活的Loki變成這種關係，也許是在他徹底成為Loki的信徒之後。神之所以還會是神，就是因為信徒的供奉，而Tom給予Loki的供奉，就是獻上自己，由身到心。  
Loki喜歡這個屬於他的凡人，他的信徒。  
或者說，他愛他。

神的愛僅僅給予他唯一的凡人，所以當他發現凡人在工作期間和曾經放在心尖上的好友一起過夜的時候大發雷霆。儘管Tom說了他們真的只是喝酒聊天，什麼事都沒做也不能平息他的怒火，他決定懲罰他的凡人。  
於是就變成現在這樣。

Loki 鬆開本來壓著Tom後腦的手，改掐住他的下巴將他的頭抬起，「這是懲罰，在我同意之前，我不會進入你。不過……」他的另一隻手突然出現幾個橢圓形物品，食指和拇指捏著其中一個湊到Tom面前，「我打算先用這個填滿你，舔它。」  
Tom依照命令將其舔濕，Loki示意他將頭放在他的腿上，Tom照做了，並自覺地把屁股翹高。

「看樣子你迫不及待了，不是嗎？」Loki輕輕拍了他屁股一下，趁著Tom反射性抖了一下的時候把手上橢圓形的物品盡數填入他體內。  
「唔、已經滿了，不能再——求您——」Tom努力放鬆，一顆一顆的將這些小東西吃了進去，直到滿脹感和異物下墜感充斥了他，Loki卻還在持續塞入的動作，他嗚咽著蹭了蹭Loki的大腿祈求饒恕。  
這樣的祈求討好顯然對Loki十分受用，他停下了持續往內填塞的動作，「我猜光是這樣還不能滿足你，所以……」

Tom彷彿知道Loki想要做什麼，但是他無權拒絕，Loki沒有賦予他這樣的權利，於是他只好鴕鳥心態的把臉埋進Loki腿間。

Loki摸了摸他柔軟捲曲的頭髮，打了個響指。頓時間Tom體內的小東西都震動了起來，在他體內小幅度的橫衝直撞。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊——」Tom挺起身卻被Loki按住，上半身可憐兮兮的趴在Loki腿上，下半身被刺激得直扭，膝蓋在地毯上摩擦著想逃離。  
「求您、求您——」他甚至無法完整的將話說出來。  
「你知道我的規矩對吧？」Loki拍了下Tom的屁股，已經被塞滿震動跳蛋的屁股被這麼拍了一下又引起他一聲嗚咽，「要我完成你的願望，需要等價交換的。」  
「所以，」他站起身拉下自己下身那件被撐起的內褲，將Tom的臉扳向自己已然硬挺的陰莖，「吞下去，服從我，直到我將神的精華賜予你飲盡。」

Tom 伸出舌頭，試著從底下的囊袋一路往上舔到頂端的小口，一邊抬眼偷偷觀察Loki的表情，在確認他臉上的表情並非不悅後他嘗試著將Loki的陰莖一點一點的收入口中。  
這並不是件容易的事。

神的陰莖絕對稱得上是巨物，Tom敢肯定這絕對比自己的要再大上一些。很顯然的，他無法將Loki的巨物完全容入口中，甚至擔心後穴傳來的刺激會使他不小心鬆了力道，讓牙齒傷了這敏感的器官。  
Loki本人並不在乎，他對疼痛的忍受度以及復原能力絕對比凡人要好得多，他只想感受Tom緊緻溫熱的喉嚨包覆住他的陰莖，感受因為異物入侵而擠壓企圖排出異物帶來的快感——當然還有凡人被迫流下的眼淚和上下兩個口同時被刺激而掙扎扭動的身軀。  
於是他這麼做了，他把雙手放在Tom後腦，在雙手施力往自己按的時候挺起下身，讓自己最大程度的在Tom口中進出，滿意的感受著這種快感以及Tom不可避免的乾嘔聲以及淚水。

這是懲罰。本來Loki這麼想著，不打算輕易的射出來，但看著Tom滿臉的淚水和隱隱皺起的眉頭他又有些動搖，幾經思考之後，他在一次深深的頂入後射了出來。

白濁的液體直接進入喉嚨，Tom不可避免的有些嗆到。Loki在射完之後退了出來，失去支撐的Tom只能倒在地上，難受的乾咳著。

Loki皺了皺眉，拿起桌子上擺著的水杯蹲下身支起Tom的頭，將杯子邊緣靠著他的嘴唇傾斜杯身，讓水慢慢流入他口中。  
「慢慢喝，喝下去……對，乖孩子。」他拇指抵著Tom的喉結來回摩擦，其他手指扶住他的後頸，用自己的方式安撫他的凡人。

「我沒事了，不要擔心。」喝完一杯水的Tom用臉頰輕輕磨蹭Loki 的手，他注意到Loki 尚未完全蟄伏的陰莖還沾著些許白濁的液體，於是他對Loki眨眨眼，「讓我做完，好嗎？」

「當然。」Loki解開了他雙手的束縛，讓Tom能將雙手放在他腿上，用虔誠的姿態將他陰莖上的液體一點一點的用舌尖舔去，再親吻他的前端，並小力的吸了一口，用盡全力的挑逗直到他又再次硬起。

「乖孩子。」Loki給了他一個吻，「懲罰結束了，你能得到你所想要的。」

Tom的回應是笑著吻上他的唇角。  
Loki拍了下他的屁股，裡面的跳蛋因為外力晃動撞擊著，他才想起來裡面還有這些折騰的小東西。  
「我可不可以……？」Tom請求的看著Loki，Loki點點頭，當Tom將手伸向自己後穴準備把這些小東西弄出來的時候Loki又制止了他。  
「不准用手。」惡作劇之神說，嘴角上揚的弧度是他標誌性的壞笑。

這羞恥極了。

Tom跪著，雙手撐在地上，屁股對著Loki努力控制著腸道將裡面的異物排出。Loki的手在他背上輕撫，不停的鼓舞他，「再加把勁，親愛的，已經出來一半了。」  
好不容易將Loki塞進去的跳蛋全弄出來，Tom疲倦的往前一倒，被Loki往後扯進自己懷裡。  
「你看，」他一手摸著Tom的肚子，一手遞到Tom眼前，「你剛剛辛苦產下的卵。」

那不是跳蛋，看上去就是真的蛋。看起來比雞蛋再小一點，雪白的外殼上還可以看到一些液體，Tom瞪大眼，不敢相信剛剛在自己身體裡的居然是真的蛋。

「你說他會生出什麼呢？」Loki玩味的看著傻住的Tom，「身為一個人類居然產出了卵，等到牠們孵化了會不會認你做母親呢？」  
Tom還在盯著Loki手上的蛋看，他其實是想到了要是這些全是受精卵，在他身體裡一不小心碎了，那些還未長大的生命就這樣沒了就無法接受。  
Loki看他這副模樣，以為他真的被嚇壞了，才收起壞心眼，解釋道，「不是真的卵，這個只是仿造卵外型的玩具，增加情趣用。」他晃了晃蛋，讓Tom聽裡面馬達晃動的聲音。

「您真是太壞心眼了。」Tom反應過來嗔道，他支起身讓自己面對面坐在Loki腿上，Loki的巨物就剛好貼在臀縫外，「請您進來。」他小幅度的抬了屁股蹭一下。

Loki手放在他臀縫外緣扳開臀瓣，用圓大的頭部輕輕頂了一下穴口，「你還少說了什麼。」

感覺到穴口被微微頂開卻又什麼都沒有太讓人難耐，Tom顧不得羞恥與否直接說出口：「請您進來操開我啊啊——」說完的瞬間Loki就用力直接挺到最深，Tom伸手攬住Loki脖子，將頭埋在他頸窩喘息。

「乖孩子。」Loki拍拍他的頭，用幾個快速的頂入讓Tom大聲呻吟出聲，接著又緩慢的抽出再頂入，吊著他的胃口。

這時候的Tom通常都會忍耐不住，自己動起腰吞吃Loki的陰莖，讓巨物充滿他的甬道，並自己調整位置好讓自己能獲得更多快感。

而Loki允許他這麼做，他喜歡什麼都不做看著他的凡人在他身上放肆；他歡愉的表情是專屬Loki的，他在自己身上扭動、讓Loki的陰莖貫穿自己，將身體供奉給神明。

「給我、給我——」Tom在Loki身上起伏著，但靠自己卻無法達到頂點，他難受的想伸手握住自己的陰莖擼動，但他記得Loki沒有准許他這麼做。

神的手掌包覆住他的陰莖。  
Tom在那一瞬間抖了一下，接著Loki另一隻手按住他的後背，然後狠狠地、極快地將他往上頂。突然暴增的刺激讓Tom無法思考的呻吟，全身感官彷彿只剩下被神明握住的部位以及被神明碾壓的部位，「啊啊啊啊——哈、天啊、好棒，神啊啊啊——」

最後他在神明的頂弄中達到高潮，白濁的液體噴灑在神明的小腹，而神明在幾番抽插之後也抽出來，射在他身上。

Tom從高潮中回過神，就看見Loki小腹上的體液，想都沒想就直接彎下身用舌頭全部舔去，而Loki伸手把自己射在Tom身上那些搜刮起來，伸出手讓Tom一一舔去。

 

「你真是越來越讓人喜愛了，Tom。」在浴室裡，Loki抱著Tom泡在浴缸裡，瞇著眼說。

「你也不遑多讓，Loki。」Tom轉頭輕吻Loki的臉頰。

滿室的霧氣掩蓋住兩人的身影，一片朦朧間只能隱約聽見唇貼唇親吻的聲音。


End file.
